1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of supplying a hydrous fuel, i.e., a fuel such as gasoline, gas oil or heavy oil used in an engine of an automobile, a boiler, etc, to which water is added for combustion.
2. Prior Art
Some automobile engines improve the atomization of fuel by adding pressurized water to fuel injection devices.
A device for improving fuel by applying an electromagnetic induction field thereto generated by a low frequency, low voltage and low current signal is disclosed in the preceding present applicant's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/893391.
The prior arts set forth above, however, are only intended to atomize the fuel and do not contribute to the economy of consumption of fuel so much since they are not intended to burn the water positively.